1. Field of the Invention
A simulated road racing game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well appreciated that children derive a great deal of pleasure out of emulating their elders. One of the greatest sources of appeal has to do with automobiles and driving or riding in a car, truck or motorcycle. Thus toy vehicles of this type are well known, e.g. large toy vehicles in which the child may be seated, and by pressing pedals or levers may drive or move the vehicles. Other smaller toy vehicles which may either be battery operated or spring wound by arrangements such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,012,343; 2,182,529; 3,216,528; 3,216,529; 3,393,771; 3,541,725; 3,798,831; and 3,812,933, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,859 and British Pat. No. 1,192,330 also offer a great deal of pleasure to children. However, the source of greatest thrill to a child is any simulation of the actual driving of a car, e.g. in a road race such as the well-known Indianapolis 500. Here the excitement of the race and the appeal to children is enhanced by the frequent inadvertent crashes which occur, the consequences of which do not enter into the mind of the child. In addition, amusement parks often feature an attraction in which a child sits in an electrically driven car which may be steered and is speed-controllable, and in which the car moves about on an elliptical, oval or cirular track or course and bumps into the other cars likewise driven by children. Older children of driving age often engage in the so-called hot rodding in souped-up cars having oversize motors and appurtenances thereto which magnify the ability of the car to accelerate. Thus hot rod races, drag races, strip races, stock car races and the like in these super charged versions of the usual commercially sold automobiles offer a great deal of attraction to old and young alike. In summary, children of all ages are attracted by road racing and derive a great deal of enjoyment and excitement from the thrill of the race, and all its facets and aspects such as competition of laps of the race, avoidance of crashes etc. This is especially true when the child is made to feel that he or she is an actual participant in the race, e.g. a racing car driver.